April Showers
by Xynostaph
Summary: They just seem to come and go, with no warning what so ever. A short Germany x Italy one shot


**April Showers**

* * *

><p><em>When the sun shines, when the sun shines.<br>Rain, I don't mind.  
>Shine, the world looks fine.<br>I can show you that when it starts to rain,  
><em>_Everything's the same  
><em>_I can show you, I can show you._

_- Rain, The Beatles_

* * *

><p>"Doitsu~! Doitsu~! I'm over here, ve~!"<p>

"Italy! You're not supposed to tell the enemy where you are!"

The small Italian nation cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. "But...we're friends! So It's ok~!" He explained, smiling hapily towards the taller German nation. Germany sighed, eyes closed and shoulders slumped. Italy was to lax sometimes...

"This is a training excersize, Italy. That means, for now, I am the enemy, ok?" Germany tried. Italy shook his head vehemently, his lips now pouting.

"No! Doitsu is never the enemy! How about a break, si~?" He asked, sitting down on the grass and yawning loudly.

"No, i'm not the enemy, but for the excersize, you pretend i am, and- Italy! Italy, wake up! This is training!"

Italy didn't move a bit, his mouth open in a lazy smile. His brown hair was splayed around him, making him look so childish. Germany sighed, running a hand through his own blond hair. Why was italy so adverse to training? It wasn't like he was teaching him how to use a gun. Italy freaked out for days when he told him to shoot at scarecrows. Was he that adament against violence? Germany's blue eyes glanced toward the sky, a gloved hand protecting them from the sun's direct rays.

"I suppose he could nap for a little bit..." Germany mumbled, giving up on the Italian waking up anytime soon. Perhaps he should get some lunch for them? Yeah, Italy always complained until he got food after a nap. Germany turned, then stopped. He undid his jacket that was around his waist and threw it over Italy, in case it got a bit colder while he was away. "Ok, so Italy usualy naps for an hour...That gives me enough time to run to the house and grab some lunch for us... I should be back before he even wakes up..."

With that, Germany walked due east, wondering if there was any pre-cooked pasta, so he didn't have to cook some. That would take way to much time.

* * *

><p><em>Drip<em>

**_Drip_**

**Drip**

"I surrender!" Italy yelled, sitting upright quickly, hands out before him in a defensive gesture.

**Drip!**

"Huh~?" He murmured, looking up. The once clear sky was now a dull grey, sun blocked by the slowly moving clouds. A drop of water landed on his nose, causing him to blink in surprise. Rain! It was starting to rain! "Doitsu, let's go back! I don't want to get w-"

He paused, looking around the forest clearing. Something was wrong. Different. Missing.

Germany.

"Doitsu...?" Italy asked, quieter than his previous statement. His eyes shot around, body twisting to even look behind him. Still no Germany. Where did he go? Italy stood up, feeling something soft land around his feet. Looking down, a green fabric layed at his ankles, silently beckoning for him to pick it up. He did so, realising it was Germany's coat, the one he wore when they were out training together.

"Where did you go, Doitsu...?" Italy whined, bringing the fabric up to his face. It was like a security blanket. No Germany, and all he had was his coat. Was he mad that he didn't follow directions again? Italy would apologize! But then why leave his coat with him? That was a nice thing to do! And someone who was angry wouldn't do that. Right? Italy nodded his head, deciding that Germany wasn't angry. So he maybe went somewhere real quick! Yeah!

**D-D-D-D-DRIP_!_**

"Uh-oh...!" Italy said, running under the cover of a tree, the rain showering down seconds after he had hidden himself under the large tree. He held the jacket tight to his chest as he peeked out from the tree. The clouds only seemed to be getting darker. Italy didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit. "I-I don't think Doitsu would leave me behind..."

Wait. What if he was kidnapped! He could have went off to look at something, then was jumped! Maybe he was hurt! Or hungry! Poor Germany! Italy felt panic bubble inside of his gut, causing him to shiver.

He didn't want to be alone.

He wanted Germany there.

He would yell at Italy, and then Italy would apologize and hug Germany's arm, and then Germany would get all red faced and start stuttering. A watery chuckle escaped from Italy's lips, as he gripped the jacket tighter. He brought it to his face, cuddling with the thick fabric. It smelled like Germany. Like his mint toothpaste and his morning coffee with two creams, and fresh cut grass. His smell.

**BA-B-BABOOM!**

"Eep!" Italy squeeked in surprise. Thunder! Oh no, that meant it wasn't going to be a quick April shower! He gulped loudly, his body still shaking in fright. "O-o-ok...It's alright...! Doitsu's house isn't far from here, s-so I'll be fine...!" He said, trying to calm himself down. He looked down at the jacket, then slipped it on, buttoning up the first few buttons. There, now it wouldn't blow away! Now...

"Which way is Doitsu's house?"

* * *

><p>Germany had been rummaging through the fridge when the storm began. The country's eyes strayed towards the window as the first drops of rain fell, a string of curses flowing from his lips. Italy was still out there! Shoot! He placed the warm bowl of pasta onto the table, and ran towards the closet in the hall. Where was the umbrella? Damn it, Italy probably put it somewhere idiotic, like the bathroom! He had no time to search! He grabbed his dark blue rain coat, slamming the door closed. As he stuffed one of his arms into the sleeves, a soft knocking came from his door. Who could be here now?<p>

"D-d-d-doits-su...!"

Within seconds he had the door open, staring with shock at a drenched Italy. His hair was sticking to his face, his body trembling from the cold. The younger nation was trying to push his hair out of his face with one of his sleeves, which covered his hands and made the motion awkward, since the hair barely budged, and he merely pushed the hair around his face. The boy standing there like a soaked puppy, in his jacket no less, was quite a sight to the German.

"I-I-I remembered where the house w-w-was this time, D-Doitsu...!" The boy said through his chattering teeth, his shaky grin making him look slightly more adorable. The statement snapped Germany out of his surprise, and he gripped the boy gently by the arm, and dragged him inside. Italy seemed a little hesitant, his eyes cast from Germany to the floor and back. "I-I'm dripping water a-all over the floor...!"

"I'll worry about that later. You're soaked. Change into some dry clothes and towel off." Germany replied matter of factly. His floors were hardly more important that Italy. He seemed to understand and nodded, slipping from Germany's grip and walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Germany walked into the hall bathroom, grabbing a towel and walking back into the Kitchen, using his free hand to grab the pasta. Thankfully it was still hot. He walked into his living room and sat on the couch, placing the pasta on the table and the towel on his lap.

"D-Doitsu! I'm all changed!" Italy called, skipping into the living room and glancing at the pasta, his face lighting up instantly. "Pasta~!"

"Take it and sit on the floor, your hair is still soaked." Germany said, to which Italy instantly complied, plopping down in front of Germany, pasta in hand.

"Thanks for the pasta, Doitsu~!"

Germany simply nodded, rubbing Italy's head gently with the towel. "Just be thankful that it's April, and not some colder month like February."

"Ve~ I like April showers, know why?" Italy asked, looking up at Germany, his eyes glowing with mirth. Germany raised an eyebrow, silently asking why. Italy giggled before lifting his pasta. "April showers bring tomatoes to put in pasta sauce~!"

Germany sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Isn't the saying 'April showers bring may flowers'?"

Italy nodded excitedly. "Ve~ Doitsu is right, but those flowers turn into tomatoes, which is made into pasta sauce~!"

Germany couldn't help but grin, placing a gentle kiss to Italy's forehead. Italy just smiled happily, lacing his free hand's fingers with Germany's as he continued to eat his pasta, the soft rain thrumming against the house the background music.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Eugh, i dont like this as much as i did yesterday. But ill post it anyway! I'm trying to get back into Hetalia Fanfiction, since ive got this halloween one i want to do, but i want to make sure I can write it well. And the song might not go with the story, but it's what i was listening to when I was writing~

:/

Anyway, I guess I should thank the people who actually put up with reading this... So thanks~!

:{D


End file.
